


Fall, Shatter, Lost

by imaginingstars



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blatant Disregard for Codenames, Gen, Injury, Mild JayDick if you squint, Panic Attacks, Risk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginingstars/pseuds/imaginingstars
Summary: Dick doesn't want to watch someone else he loves fall. Jason doesn't want to die again. There's a risk neither of them will get what they want.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Fall, Shatter, Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece I wrote after I asked one of my favourite people in the world for three words for a prompt and she gave me the ones I've used for the title. Any and all mistakes, though, are my own.

Dick's arm can't reach that far. He knows it from looking down at the small ledge below him, but he thrusts it out anyway, because he has to try. He has to.

"Jason!"

Calling out to the man clinging on is hopeless, and he knows it.

"No names in costume, asshole," Jason bites out, voice strained but clearly aiming for levity in a particularly _Jason_ kind of way.

"Don't do that right now," Dick says, his upper body halfway off the top of the building in an attempt to reach the younger.

"Why? I'm just... hanging out," Jason snarks.

"Is this how you guys feels all the time when I say shit like that?" Dick's heart is pounding, but Jason's flippancy is both reassuring and infuriating. "Grab my hand."

"It's too far away, I can't grab shit," Jason points out, the pain he feels from holding up his entire body weight clearly taking its toll. His fingers involuntarily twitch, and he slips down an inch or so. His attempt at a calm facade slips with him. The absence of bravado is terrifying. "Fuck!"

"Jay!" In Dick's ear, Bruce's voice - usually so calming in the face of danger - is grating, telling him to keep Jason up there until he gets there in six minutes.Dick's horrifically well-trained brain tells him that at this rate, Jason doesn't even have half that.

"Dick?" Jason's voice, although still laboured, is now small. Hearing such a scared sound from Jason makes Dick's heart squeeze uncomfortably.

"I'm here, Jay, I'll find a way to help," Dick tells him, even as that nasty little logical part of his mind calls him a liar.

"Dickie, I'm scared," Jason whispers. He swallows. "Dick, I don't want to die again."

"You won't, Jaybird, I won't let you." Dick doesn't even know if he's lying. He doesn't know what's going to happen.

"Dick, please," Jason says, and then his hands slip.

Dick's pained cry of the other's name echoes off the surrounding buildings. He hears the snapping of rope in his head as the flash of his parents' fall plays out in his mind before the grim reality returns to his vision. He feels his heart shatter in his chest as he sits there, frozen, hand still outstretched to where Jason was moments ago. He doesn't realise he's crying, he doesn't even realise time is passing, until Tim's hand rests on his shoulder.

"Nightwing? Dick!"

Dick blinks slowly up at him. His tongue feels like it's encased in ice, barely cooperating with him.

"Tim? I... Jason... Where's Jason?"

"He's alive, Dick, but he's hurt. We've taken him to Leslie, but we have to go."

"But... Jason..." Dick's head is swimming. "I... My fault."

Tim pulls his round so that they're face to face. Dick faintly registers that the younger is crouched down so that they're on the same level.

"It's not your fault, N, but we have to go."

Dick doesn't remember the journey to the hospital. He doesn't remember stumbling to where Jason is already being connected to machines. He doesn't remember Leslie tellin Bruce Jason's extensive list of injuries, and he doesn't remember her saying what his chances are.

Instead, he seats himself beside Jason, clutching at the younger's hand and drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

When he wakes up, it's to Jason blinking hazily at him.

"Dick?"

Dick jolts awake the rest of the way.

"Jay, oh God, Jason," he blurts out, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

"Not your fault," Jason mumbles.

"I thought I'd lost you again," Dick murmurs, and Jason grins ever so slightly, weak and lopsided.

"Nah. You're stuck with me," he say, before adding in a slurred voice, "Wow. Leslie's got me on the good shit, huh?"

Dick can't do anything but laugh through his tears.


End file.
